Tu m'as dit que
by Jess-Lili
Summary: Était-ce si difficile d'avouer que tu sortais avec Lily Luna Potter ? Était-ce si difficile de dire que tu aimais la fille d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley ? Au passé… Cela me brise le cœur en morceaux.


Bonsoir ! (il est tard chez moi. Tant pis. Je dormirai plus tard)

Me voici avec un nouveau one-shot. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple (ou pas couple... À vous de lire)

J'espère que cela vous plaira. Il s'agit encore d'un écrit épistolaire. Je vais terminer par en faire ma marque aha

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, si le coeur vous en dit.

Bisous et bonne lecture,

Jess-Lili

* * *

_"Scorpius,_

_Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et j'y ai cru. Tu m'as dit que je comptais pour toi et j'y ai cru. Alors que s'est-il passé ? Où notre amour a-t-il pu partir ? Il est encore là, à quelque part… Ai-je la force de retrouver notre complicité et nos paroles remplies de promesse ? Que s'est-il passé entre nous ? Parce qu'il y avait bien un « nous », n'est-ce pas ? Étais-je la seule à y croire ? Je crois que c'était le problème… J'y croyais. Je ne pensais jamais que mon côté rêveuse allait me cause autant de peine. C'est la fin. C'est terminé. Un an d'amour. Douze mois dans une vie, cela peut paraître peu, surtout à notre âge. Tu n'as que 24 ans. J'en ai seulement 21. Cependant, c'est beaucoup. Surtout à notre âge. Nous ne pouvions rien faire. J'avançais seule, dans notre relation. Tu avais peur et je comprenais. Tu te questionnais et moi de même, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il faut de l'action. Il faut des gestes. Et j'étais lasse de ce manque d'initiatives. Lily-Lasse, tu connais ?_

_Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et j'y ai cru. Tu m'as dit que je comptais pour toi et j'y ai cru. Parce que je t'aime aussi. Ce n'est pas le problème, Scorpius. Le problème, c'est tout ce qui orbitait autour de nous. Nos familles, nos non-dits, nos silences, surtout les tiens. Avais-tu si peur de la réaction de ta famille ? La guerre qui avait lieu entre nos pères est une histoire ancienne. Avais-tu honte que je sois une Potter ? Avais-tu si peur de dire mon nom à ta mère et ton père ? Était-ce si difficile d'avouer que tu sortais avec Lily Luna Potter ? Était-ce si difficile de dire que tu aimais la fille d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley ? Au passé… Cela me brise le cœur en morceaux. Je suis désolée. Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes malgré tout. Parce que je t'aime encore. Plus fort, si c'est possible. Mon père et ma mère ne comprennent pas ma tristesse. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je me suis isolée à Cornouailles, avec l'aide de Tante Fleur. Je leur ai dit que tu n'étais pas en cause de cette soudaine envie de solitude. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est ma décision, après tout. Alors ne crois pas avoir tous les torts. J'ai voulu être ailleurs. J'ai voulu fuir, c'est vrai. J'aurais fui sur la lune, si j'avais pu. Lily-Sur-La-Lune, tu connais ?_

_Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et j'y ai cru. Tu m'as dit que je comptais pour toi et j'y ai cru. J'ai cru en notre amour, Scorpius. Mais je ne peux plus continuer. Je t'aime encore pourtant. Le problème ne vient pas de là. Cependant, je ne peux pas continuer en sachant que tu n'oses pas parler de notre relation. Car c'était bien ce que nous avions, tous les deux. Une magnifique relation. Tu dis que tu trouveras le courage de le dire, mais c'est trop tard, Scorpius. C'est beaucoup trop tard. Je ne suis plus capable de continuer. Je ne peux plus accepter la situation. Je rêvais d'une belle relation. L'une de celles où je pourrais te prendre la main sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une relation qui se termine bien. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Ce ne sera jamais le cas. Je suis désolée. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'excuse ? Je ne devrais pas. Lily-Rêveuse, tu connais ?_

_Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et j'y ai cru. Tu m'as dit que je comptais pour toi et j'y ai cru. On se faisait du mal, sans même s'en rendre compte. Nos conversations étaient fades, sans vie. Nos « je t'aime » étaient sincères pourtant. Tu n'as pas tous les torts, j'ai les miens aussi. Plus ça faisait mal et plus on ignorait ce qui se passait. Les nuits à parler, de tout et de rien. Les nuits à s'aimer, dans le secret d'une chambre d'une auberge moldue. Qui l'aurait cru ? Aime-moi. Non, déteste-moi. Hurle-moi que tu me méprises, que ma décision te blesse. Ne reste pas là, impassible. Silencieux, comme toujours. Je ferme les yeux. Je les rouvre. Non, je ne rêve pas. C'est terminé. Je regarde la mer, de ma fenêtre, à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Elle me fait penser à tes yeux. Elle me fait penser à notre amour. Calme, mais si tumultueuse. Je suis désolée. Encore une fois. Trouvais-tu ça normal ? Nous aimer, cacher des autres ? Ça ne l'était pas, sûrement. Lily-Amoureuse, tu connaissais ?_

_Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et j'y ai cru. Tu m'as dit que je comptais pour toi et j'y ai cru. J'ai cru tes belles paroles. J'ai cru tout ce que tu me disais. Je n'avais pas tort d'y croire. Je devais y croire. Je voulais y croire. Je sais que je pouvais y croire. Je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dit que tu allais parler, que tu allais avouer. J'ai voulu comprendre qui tu étais, derrière ta carapace. Je suis un livre ouvert et tu es tout le contraire. Ton éducation, sûrement. Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaie de te défendre ? J'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais tout ça. Je regarde la mer. Le tumulte de la mer. J'ai presque l'impression d'imaginer nos corps en symbiose. Notre amour si fort et puissant. Je pourrais presque croire que c'est possible. Lily-Naïve, tu connais ? _

_Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et j'y ai cru. Tu m'as dit que je comptais pour toi et j'y ai cru. J'y ai cru parce que je sais que malgré tout, c'était le cas. Je savais tout ça et j'en ai la preuve en moi. Que vais-je faire, Scorpius, sans toi ? Je n'ose plus t'écrire. Je ne veux plus te voir. J'ai peur du futur. Je le redoute, sans toi. Parce que pendant un an, c'était toi et moi. En fait, c'était moi et toi, mais c'était moi, sans toi. C'était moi devant toi. Ça a toujours été comme ça. J'avais une longueur d'avance sur toi. Tu étais dix pas derrière. Tante Fleur tente de me rassurer, de me consoler, de me parler. Je lui ai dit de me laisser seule, encore. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je réfléchis encore. Je dois réfléchir. Que vais-je faire ? Que vais-je faire avec un enfant ? Lily-Indécise, tu connais ?_

_Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et j'y ai cru. Tu m'as dit que je comptais pour toi et j'y ai cru. Je t'ai cru parce que je t'aimais et je le crois encore pour la même raison. Parce que ça a déjà été toi et moi, tu sais ? Nous avons déjà fait qu'une seule personne. Nos nuits d'amour n'étaient pas un spectacle, qui joue à répétition. C'était la vérité, pour moi, du moins. Je t'aime encore, Scorpius. Malgré le mal que nous nous sommes faits, tous les deux. Les mois sont passés, maintenant. Je suis plus calme. Comme la mer. Elle ne semble plus gronder. Je la fixe encore, pourtant. Elle me fait encore penser à toi ; à nous. Tante Fleur m'a demandé si je voulais rester ici. Elle a déjà parlé à mes parents. J'ai accepté. Je vais élever notre enfant, près de la mer. Un jour, il se demandera qui est son père. Je lui dirais. Tout comme je t'ai informé de cette grossesse. Sans réponse. M'as-tu déjà oubliée ? Est-ce que notre histoire voulait dire quelque chose pour toi ? Lily-Mère, tu ne connaîtras pas._

_Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et j'y ai cru. Tu m'as dit que je comptais pour toi et j'y ai cru. Je t'aimerais toujours un peu, Scorpius. Tu auras toujours une place dans mes pensées dans ma vie. Cependant, deux ans plus tard, j'accepte de vivre sans toi. La mer ne gronde pas. Le soleil brille et je la regarde avec une certaine nostalgie. Une nostalgie de toi. Parce que malgré tout, tu me manques encore, parfois. Parce que malgré tout, il y a toujours un vide près de moi. Un vide que tu as rempli pendant un an. Mon corps tout entier ressent un vide. Il lui manque une pièce. Je crois que tu es partie avec une partie de mon cœur. Garde-le. Si jamais tu t'ennuies… Je t'aimais et je t'aimerais toujours un peu. Cependant, J'avance maintenant. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je me permets de détourner le regard pour regarder notre fils endormi. Même si je ne voulais pas, il y aura toujours une partie de toi, près de moi. Mais après deux ans, je me permets de redevenir moi. Je redeviens enfin Lily Luna._


End file.
